The present invention is in the field of camera film roll supporting mechanisms, and in particular is a mechanism for improving the reliability of the film loading operation.
Generally a roll of film is inserted into a camera by the following operation. The camera back is opened and the film roll is engaged with the support shaft on the film roll receiving side. The film leader is then manually pulled and inserted in a slot on the take-up reel or spool. Thereafter the back is closed.
Typically the turning of the take-up spool pulls the film, which, in turn rotates the support shaft. The latter is usually free to rotate.
There are certain common disadvantages connected with the latter operation, all of which can be attributed to the freedom of rotation of the support shaft. The film can be loosely fed if disengaged from the take-up spool. Displacement of the film can occur at the film roll portion more than at the take-up spool causing deflection or inclination of the film. Also the film can bunch at the take-up spool causing the apparatus to effectively lock and prevent further winding thereof. These failures typically result when the operator removes his hands from the supporting shaft or take-up spool during loading. The film typically releases a small amount to result in the above disadvantages. Where the leader portion is a film of guide paper, its paper width tends to become thickly rolled due to its width being slightly wider than that of the take-up spool, the hardness of the paper, and the bend of the nose of film to be pushed into the spool. This thickly rolled portion often results in a stoppage of the winding of the film.